


The Accelerated Fox

by gundamexia34



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gundamexia34/pseuds/gundamexia34
Summary: A million to one chance? Yeah, right, try over ten trillion. The chances of this happening are so low that it would never have even been conceived...Until now. Watch as Naruto outruns any and all plans fate could possibly have for him.





	The Accelerated Fox

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Invisible Fox](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/438357) by TheBeardedOne. 



    ‘ _Why? Why do they do this?_ ’ Naruto thought as ran from the mob of villagers who wished him harm in the heavy storm, ‘ _What did I ever do to them to deserve this?_ ’

    Naruto kept running, kept going, even as his breaths began to shorten and his throat grew dry and scratchy. He kept running, even as his muscles burned and nearly tore themselves apart. He kept moving, even as his heart beat fast enough to burst at any moment.

    He kept moving, slowly bringing his life to an end. Or at least that's what would have happened, had he not been Naruto Uzumaki. Within his body, within his mind, within his very soul, his thoughts had been heard. The great being inside his mind awoke and viewed her host's memories for the first time as her chakra was drained to keep the 4-year-old boy alive. She wept as she saw what her actions had brought upon an innocent child.

**_'Damn it! I caused this, the least I can do is try to fix it!_ ** **’** She thought as she sent her chakra directly into his body, focusing it into Naruto's feet and eyes. However, her actions would have consequences.

    It was a well-circulated rumor that almost all bloodlines came from some form of demonic influence. This was, in fact, a half-truth. A few bloodlines had indeed been born from exposure to the chakra of so-called ‘Demons’, but a majority were simply mutations due to simple genetics.

    The Kyuubi's chakra, the most potent of all her kind, should have destroyed the weakened body of her host. But Naruto Uzumaki was nothing if not stubborn. He felt the excess burning, but he kept going. Even through to the very end, he would never give in! He had heard that muscles burned when they were strained, so he unknowingly pushed his chakra into the burning areas to strengthen them.

    At that moment, when the chakra of a ‘demon’ and a human mixed, they generated a pulse that was undetectable to everyone there. That pulse soon went skyward and returned with thousands of supercharged subatomic allies in the form of natural lightning.

    The chakra of nature itself mixed with the two existing chakras and created an explosion of power that drained all of the chakra from Naruto's body and the very air around him. Leaving Nature chakra to rush in at the same time as the other two that was guided by the thoughts of the blond boy who was the fulcrum of this entire event.

    ‘ _I need to go faster!_ ’

    This single thought was all that went through Naruto's mind repeatedly at least 100 times a second, strengthening the mental half of his internal energy. His body's healing factor noticed this and produced more physical to counter it.

    I'm willing to bet that all of this means nothing to you, though, so I will make things simple. When a human is voided of all their chakra, their mind is unable to carry their last thoughts through the nervous system. Should an influx of chakra arrive within a few milliseconds then the brain can guide the chakra to do things, which can alter the body.

    This is all theoretical, however, as there has never been an instance of it happening...Until now.

   Back with Naruto, he was struck by the lightning before everything slowed down. He could see the raindrops as they fell one by one, saw the movement of another lightning bolt as it raced across the clouds at a crawling pace. He could see every single detail of the mob as they approached slower than a snail. Freaking out, he started to _run_.

    To the mob, even the Uchiha with their Sharingans active to help track the ‘demon child’, it was over in a flash. The lightning struck the child, blinding them. When they opened their eyes, there was nothing left of the boy, not even ashes.

    There was silence for a moment before one civilian villager started to laugh, catching the others’ attention.

    “It seems even the gods themselves finally got sick of the Demon Brat's existence and decided to strike him down!” He explained, leading the others to laugh as well as the crowd dispersed, eager to spread the news of the 'demon's demise’.

* * *

 

    As Naruto ran, he left a trail invisible to the naked eye, dispersing the rain so quickly that it took a few seconds for the raindrops to refill the void. The blond, however, noticed none of this. His mind was entirely focused on escaping his pursuers.

    He soon came to a stop, hiding behind a dumpster in a side alley that was just off the main road. He waited for a few moments, not noticing that the world had returned to its normal speed. When the mob failed to pass by his position 5 minutes later, he gave a sigh of relief. It was then that the night's events finally hit him.

    Things had gone wrong from the moment he was woken by the caretaker of the orphanage, who was swift to throw him out of the place saying that she had been waiting for the chance to be rid of him. Then he went to the place that the nice old man had taken him to for lunch one day, only to find it closed with a sign he couldn't read thanks to being kicked out of those lessons. Had he been able to, he would have known that Ichiraku's was closed on this day so that the remaining family could mourn for the recent loss of a close family member. He was then forced to search the trash for scraps, only to be discovered and chased off by a man wearing an animal mask.

    What he didn't know, was that this was all planned. The civilian council had waited until the hokage was away on a diplomatic mission, then had Ayame and Teuchi's mother/wife ‘taken care of to get them to close. Then they had an ANBU keep watch over him, keeping him from eating and drinking in an effort to weaken Naruto so that he could be executed that night.

    The civilians did not, however, account for Naruto's absurd luck because it was not something they knew about.

* * *

 

    In the present once more, Naruto finally began to let his tears fall. He only wanted to be accepted, but it seemed to him that it was forever out of his reach. As his tears mixed with the rain, Naruto slowly drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

 

    A few days later, we find our blond hero wandering through the dark alleys and back roads, looking for a trashcan he can search through. We will not focus on him for now, however. Instead, we will focus on the third hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, who has just reached his office and heard the news of Naruto's ‘death’.

    Furious, he calls for a village gathering in the main square, while he stands up on the roof of the Hokage Tower.

    “People of Konoha, I come before you bearing important news. A few days ago, Naruto Uzumaki was killed by a lightning strike-!” His fury increased 10 fold as the villagers began to cheer. He quickly silenced them with a heavy dose of Killing Intent, “As I was saying, Naruto Uzumaki was killed by lightning. This lightning struck him after hours of pursuit by you fools! In order to tell you why I address you as such, allow me to tell you a story. Many years ago, a man and a woman fell in love. The man was known as Minato Namikaze, my successor. Soon he and his wife had a child, only for the attack of the Kyuubi to ruin the joyous occasion.”

    The people began to mutter, wondering where this was going as the third continued, “That night, Minato's wife perished in childbirth. Unwilling to ask another family to give up their child, Minato brought his own son onto the battlefield, and sealed the Kyuubi away in his son with the help of the Shinigami itself, who claimed Minato's soul as payment!”

    The crowd gasped, finally realizing just how badly they had erred. Sarutobi wore a grim but satisfied smile on his face as he watched them begin to panic, “The name of Minato's wife was Kushina Uzumaki, whose surname I gave to their son, Naruto in order to protect him from Minato's enemies. You all have killed the son of the very man you attempted to honor, I hope you're happy.”

    Little did Hiruzen know, Naruto had been listening in on the announcement from an alleyway. He finally knew who his parents were, and now everyone thought that he was dead.

* * *

 

    He had noticed that everything was normal so long as he walked. Once he began to run, things stayed the same. He had wondered if it was a dream, or at least a one-off thing when he remembered the burning sensation he had felt and where it had taken place. Focusing on his feet and eyes, he felt something flow through his feet and form a cushion under them as his eyes felt like he was about to shed tears as everything slowed down.

    A single step caused the cushion under his back foot to burst like a balloon and propel him forward at high speed, and he found he could tap the ground at an angle and he would strafe left and right. A jump sent him up to the top of a tall building.

    Naruto, like the 4-year-old he was, had a blast running around. However, he noted that nobody could see him moving when things slowed down, which made things strange.

    He settled down in a back alley, his hand on his chin in thought.

    “Everyone thinks I'm dead, so I'll let them. My name is basically a bad word already, so I'll take on a new one. From now on, I will be known as Hayai Seishi.”

**_(A/N: Well that's it folks, the prologue of The Accelerated Fox. I hope it reaches up to fit your standards._ **

 

**_I'll admit that I am taking a lot of cues from TheBeardedOne's fic, Invisible Fox, and I'll probably take at least a few more, but the premise is enough of a change that I should be safe...Hopefully.)_ **


End file.
